coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4121 (6th January 1997)
Plot Ken panics when he gets a date for Daniel's hearing and finds it's sooner than he expected. He goes to see Alison Dunkley to ask her to testify against Denise. He tells Deirdre he needs her to support him through it all. Stephen arrives from Canada and calls at the factory. He is disturbed to hear a message from Don on Mike's answerphone, calling him a thieving swine. Mike is shaken by the message and is annoyed when Stephen recognises Don's voice. Mike tries to explain what Don has against him but Stephen doesn't like the idea of people having grudges against Mike. Eric Firman tells Curly that if he hadn't returned he was going to get Reg to look after the store with Anne as his assistant. Liz and Jim visit Steve in prison and tell him they're concerned about his involvement with Malcolm Fox. He guesses Fraser has been talking to Liz and tells her it's obvious Fraser is getting her concerned so she'll continue to visit him. Don is banned from driving for eighteen months and fined £400. He feels he's finished. Ken is disappointed when Alison refuses to go near Denise as the whole story has left her a nervous wreck and on pills. Fiona then tells him that she can't testify either as she feels she owes a lot to Denise. Tricia overhears Jack telling Vera he wants rid of the Armstrongs. She packs and leaves with Jamie. Anne is horrified when Curly tells her she nearly came to be working under Reg. She tells him she's grateful to him for returning. Gail tells Stephen about Don's suicide attempt. Emily is shocked to discover Jack has helped himself to new glasses from her collection box. She creates a fuss, alerting Vera who makes him swap them back and stamps on the old pair so he has no glasses at all. Mike warns Don that he's keeping the letter and tape as evidence and will sue him for slander if there's any more. Don tells him he doesn't care; he's got nothing to lose. Stephen watches from a distance as Don tells Mike he's a conman. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Janice Lee - Vicky Entwistle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *1 Coronation Street - Hallway, back room and kitchen *Hair by Fiona Middleton *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Baldwin's Sportswear *5 Crimea Street - Tricia's flat *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *First appearance of Janice Battersby, initially credited under her maiden name, "Janice Lee". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike has had enough of Don Brennan's behaviour and decides to pay him a visit. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,660,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes